Vash's Exercise Program
by Evil-Rubber Duck
Summary: [No pairings] While on the way to film a Sand Steamer report for your television station, your truck breaks down in the desert. You find help from Meryl, Milly, Vash, and Wolfwood, and while staying in Augusta City...you see something pretty weird.


Vash's Exercise Program!  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Trigun.  
  
All I own is the idea.  
  
A/N: The story is kind of...  
  
Different. _Maybe like RPG-ish.  
_  
But yeah, it's VASH'S EXERCISE PROGRAM..!  
  
Let's start.  
  
--- We're in your point of view. ---  
  
You're standing in the desert, your camera in the back of your now engine-dead truck. It seems like you're in an oven, hot, muggy, you feel overcooked...and you're even getting sunburned by the hot afternoon sun! It seems like forever since you last ate anything decent and your throat is tight and dry from dehydration.  
  
The desert wind slaps at your knees and neck, making it twitch and burn as the hot sand flies past at dangerous speeds. You realize in your mind that nothing exists here. No animals (except maybe desert worms), no trees, but certainly of all...  
  
You realize that there's not one single person here.  
  
Suddenly off in the distance you see a truck almost sailing across the yellowish orange sands. Thinking it's a mirage, you grab all you have (the camera) and start hoofing it to the nearest town. Then again, where's a map when you need it the most! The truck gets closer and closer to you, but you still believe it's a mirage. When the truck stops however, you see that there are four people inside the truck. Two women in the front, driving the truck and two men in the back, talking.  
  
The girl driving has long brown hair and crystal-y blue eyes. She smiles happily and points at you to come to the truck's window. The other woman besides her has shorter black hair and darker blue-grey eyes. That woman looks more business-like than the other lady, you think.  
  
"My name is Milly Thompson," the brown-haired girl holds out her hand.  
You think it'll be all right and you can trust these people. You  
grab her hand and shake it formally. "That's my partner, Meryl  
Stryfe, we work for the Bernadelli Insurance Company."  
  
Meryl smiles and waves. You turn towards the two men in the back. Meryl automatically answers your question before you even get the chance to ask it! Weird.  
  
"Over on the far right is Mr. Wolfwood," Meryl tells you and evenpoints him out. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. "Mr. Wolfwood  
is a traveling priest."  
  
Wolfwood glances at you and then takes a hard look at you. You back away slowly but Milly tells you that he won't hurt you. He smiles and holds out his hand. "Nicholas D. Wolfwood at your service, ma'am." You shake his hand too, sighing mentally. These are some strange people that you've met, here.  
  
Meryl then turns to the other man in the truck. You also look over at the other man and see that he has wild, blonde, spikey hair, beautiful blue- green eyes, and a red overcoat-jacket-duster-thing. _(A/N: Say that five times fast.)_  
  
"The other man there...is the legendary Vash the Stampede," Meryl says rather low. Vash turns towards you, and you step back again, unsure whether you should have trusted these people or not. I mean he's LENGENDARY. You think back and remember someone in your village talking about a 60 billion double dollar bounty on someone named Vash the Stampede. You look worried, but Milly and Meryl both tell you that he's harmless, and laugh at Vash, who in response looked down at the bottom of the truck.  
  
"Why do you guys make fun of me?" Vash says. You crack a smile, but then you suddenly blush as your stomach rumbles loudly, making everyone look at you. You remember you haven't eaten anything in over two days. You mumble an apology about being rude, but you also tell them that you haven't had any food in a while.  
  
Vash and Wolfwood glance and Milly and Meryl, who seem to be talking about something. You catch parts of the sentences like "Meryl lets", "but what about", "she looks really", and "lets bring". Milly smiles an turns back towards you.  
  
"Get in the back of the truck, we'll get you something to eat," she replies happily. Vash and Wolfwood celebrate and help you get in the truck. You grab your camera and tell Vash and Wolfwood that you work for one of the television crews, and that you _were _going to do a report on the Sand Steamers.  
  
You start to get comfy in the back of the truck, now that you're sitting and not standing, but suddenly you feel something move from under you. "Holy shit!" You scream out loud. You grab something furry under you and lift it up. Vash, Wolfwood, and even you sweatdrop as the black animal looks around helplessly. It's a black cat with big green eyes! You ask Meryl if it's her cat, and she replies no. It meows in confusion as you lift it up higher and you throw it over the side of the truck. The cat just lands on its feet and keeps walking. _(A/N: Kuroneko-Sama!! =P)_  
  
You close your eyes and fall asleep, your mind mostly on how you'll get back to the television station.  
  
---  
  
You slowly wake up in a bed and realize that you're not in your room, _or_ in your house for that matter, OR in your village for that matter. You remember getting picked up by Milly, Meryl, Vash and Wolfwood, and guess that you fell asleep in the back of the truck and someone put you here. Or at least you hope to hell that's what happened!  
  
You pick up your head and slowly look around the room. Your camera is on a table near the door, with a little note laying on top of it. You get out of bed sluggishly and walk over towards the door and the note. Before opening the door you read the carefully written note. The handwriting on it is somewhat complicated to read, but you can make out the sense of why Meryl wrote it.  
  
_-If you ever want to go back to the television station, just tell me and we'll give you a ride there. Jobs are a really important thing to have.- Meryl._  
  
You smile and realize you'll have to thank her whenever you see her. Grabbing the handle of the camera bag, you open the door slowly and walk down the stairs, your hands grabbing on the wooden railing as you travel down step by step.  
  
When you reach the bottom step, you look around the little cabin you're in, and find that no one is there! Letting your stomach lead the way, you travel to the kitchen and find a whole breakfast waiting just for you. Your eyes widen and you sit on one of the chairs around the table. You believe that you've gone to Hell, been re-born, and went to Heaven all in the same hour.  
  
---  
  
Stepping outside, you see animals and people of all ages running around. This looks just like your village that you used to live in when you were a kid! Dogs are chasing their little masters' feet and mothers and fathers are traveling to work. Older kids are playing tag with their friends, laughing and having a good time, while the smaller ones sleep soundly in their beds, waiting for their dreams to end.  
  
You suddenly notice Vash out of the corner of your eye! You yell for him, but he can't hear you and walks into a strange brick building, strangely leaving the door open a crack. It doesn't say the word SALOON on the top of it either. You let your curiosity get the better of you and you follow Vash, peeking your head in to see what he was doing.  
  
Vash stood in front of many kids now, their eyes glued towards his every movement. "Okay kids! Today will be the last day I'll be here," Vash told the kids.  
  
Cries and moans were heard throughout the entire building as the kids begged him to stay for one more day. Vash just shook his head. "I have other towns to go to, though!"  
  
You get out your camera and turn it on, your fingers picking up usable tape and sticking it in the camera. You put the camera up by your eye and now watch what Vash was doing with the children through the camera.  
  
---_(You can do this too.)_  
  
"Since today is my last day in this city, I want to show you guys a little exercise program that helps me stay in shape!" Vash replies to the kids, their eyes filling with confusion. "It's called the Love and Peace!"  
  
"Now kids, first thing you can do is cross your fingers," Vash demonstrates this. In your mind you watch this carefully and mentally do this "exercise" with everyone.  
  
"Next, bring your arm back, fingers still crossed!"  
  
The kids seemed to be having a good enough time, trying to match Vash's moves. Some were great, but others...didn't know how to cross their fingers.  
  
"Now it's the fun part! Stick your arm out, fingers crossed...so everyone can see, and yell, Love and Peace!"  
  
You dryly laugh to yourself as the whole building screamed out, "Love and peace!" Interesting enough, you find yourself doing this too.  
  
"Now everyone, keep doing this many times, and soon your whole family can do it with you!"  
  
"Love and PEACE!!"  
  
---  
  
Meryl and Milly are back in your new house by the time you return. They were frantic and nervous as you step through the door.  
  
"We didn't know where you went!" Milly cries. "We thought someone came and stole you!"  
  
"Im fine," you say. _(Uh. You don't talk a lot?)_  
  
"Well then, what were you doing out with Mr. Vash?" Milly asks.  
  
You smile again and look towards your camera. "You'll see, Milly. Very soon on tv."  
  
---  
  
_You were brought back to the television station a week later. Everyone was so afraid that you had been killed, but you just tell your family and friends that your car engine died on the way, so you didn't get the Sand Steamer report. You tell them that you got a better story instead. A few weeks after your meeting with Meryl, Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash, you give your high and almighty boss your work. He said he'll put it on the news tonight!  
  
You can't wait._  
  
---  
  
"Thank you for watching our news tonight, but before we go..."  
  
"Our own ------ -------- _(Put your name there)_ got us a real good tape about some new...exercise program while in Augusta City. Here, let's watch."  
  
_--"It's called the Love and Peace!"  
  
"Now kids, first thing you can do is cross your fingers," Vash demonstrates this.  
  
"Next, bring your arm back, fingers still crossed!"  
  
The kids seemed to be having a good enough time, trying to match Vash's moves. Some were great, but others...didn't know how to cross their fingers.  
  
"Now it's the fun part! Stick your arm out, fingers crossed...so everyone can see, and yell, Love and Peace!"  
  
The whole building screams out, "Love and peace".  
  
"Now everyone, keep doing this many times, and soon your whole family can do it with you!"  
  
"Love and PEACE!!"  
  
A black card with a red geranium on it reads "Vash's Exercise Program. For all ages."—_  
  
Slowly, you reach for the television remote, but before you do, you calmly do one more thing.  
  
"Love and Peace.."  
  
Then you smile, thinking to yourself, hoping Vash was watching, and you turn off your television set.  
  
---  
  
Weird, eh?  
  
Yeah yeah, OOC-ness. I know. But still.  
  
It was fun to write something besides Deadly Wish.  
  
So yeah, R&R, please and thanks.


End file.
